Control Freak
by i.love.an.idiot
Summary: College AU. Tris is a free spirit. Eric is something of a control freak. He soon wishes that he'd never answered her ad for a roommate. Part 1/? Rated M
1. 1

Prompt from AllAboutThatTratie. College AU. Not in Chicago or the City, but in the regular world. Tris and Eric end up as roommates in an off campus apartment, but don't get along initially.

Rated M for language and adult situations. I hope I did it justice.

xoxoxox

Eric looked around the apartment with a scowl, muttering to himself as he picked up what was amounting to a small load of laundry from the living room.

It was complete bullshit that he should have to clean up after his roommate just to make the place presentable for company.

The cozy little flat had been clean when he'd seen it for the first time a week ago. The girl who rented the place, a cute little freshman who had introduced herself as Tris, had seemed responsible and driven, just as he was. Eric had thought it would work out nicely. She was continuously proving him wrong with every passing day.

It can't be worth it, he thought, bending down to pick up a scrap of clothing that had no business being in the living room.

That wasn't the extent of the mess however, and Eric found himself relieved that he and Zeke had other plans for the evening. He wasn't looking forward to scouring dishes or sorting the huge pile of mail on the table, though he was curious about how long the electric bill had been sitting there.

He should have never moved in. She was messy. Constantly in and out. And she had a habit of cranking up her playlist when studying, so loud that it rattled the walls.

Once, he had said something about this particular habit of hers.

 _"Don't you think the neighbors will complain about the volume?"_

 _"No way, Mary loves the Doors!"_

And so he bit his tongue, because what could he say? If the ninety year old woman next door didn't complain about the music, how could he?

For at least the tenth time today, Eric wished he had never moved in as he stuffed Tris' collected items of clothing in her basket in the laundry room.

His gaze then fell over the living room, less than pleased with its current state. Though free of clothes, it was scattered with various personal objects, all of which belonged to Tris. Her laptop sat open on the coffee table, though at least she had remembered to turn it off. There was a gym bag on one end of the couch, unzipped, with the contents overflowing onto the cushion.

Tris acted as if she still lived alone, Eric mused. She certainly didn't have any respect for Eric's presence in the apartment.

He heard a key turning in the lock and sighed to himself.

He had been hoping to be gone with Zeke before Tris returned, but it appeared luck was not on his side.

The door opened to reveal a small girl, arms laden with a stack of textbooks for the new semester. So slight, she was almost hidden from view by her burden, Eric was impressed that she'd managed to get the door open without dropping anything.

"Hey, you," she greeted him cheerfully, kicking the door closed with her foot. She was cute, he admitted to himself. Today she wore her usual attire of jeans and a form fitting tank top, with her sunny blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, gray eyes alight with life. Almost cute enough that he could look past her many faults, but not quite.

Eric cringed as she dropped her pile of books on the coffee table with a loud bang.

"You wouldn't believe what this lot cost me," she sighed, eyeing the stack of texts with disdain. "I'm going to be eating ramen noodles for a month." He watched as Tris pushed escaped wisps of hair away from her face and looked around the room curiously.

Eric shuffled uncomfortably as she turned to him.

"You picked up my clothes?" She asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Well, I have a guest picking me up here in about an hour…" He began to explain, unsure of himself suddenly. It had seemed alright to touch her things while he was doing it, he was simply cleaning. Now, that the small girl was looking up at him with her wide gray eyes, he wasn't so sure.

"Sorry. It's just the place isn't exactly suited for company at the moment, is it?"

"It isn't?" asked Tris, indignantly.

"Tris, I picked up one of your bras from the floor by the couch." Her tone ignited his own frustration and the words just slipped out.

"It-it must have fallen out of my gym bag," she replied weakly.

"Yeah, that's another thing. No one wants to sit on the couch by your sweaty gym clothes."

Rather than reply, she crossed the room to snatch the bag up.

"Any other complaints I should be aware of?" The coldness in her voice surprised him. He hadn't heard that particular tone before and it made him pause for a moment. She was getting upset, he could tell by the red blush on her cheeks.

"I only have an hour before I leave, hardly enough time to address my complaints." He spoke casually, but it didn't take the sting out of the words.

She stared at him, arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed.

"You should really take the time to discuss it, I know I'm dying to know how to make your life better." Unlike Eric, she kept the sass evident in her tone and even rolled her eyes to drive the sarcasm home.

"You could start by cleaning up after yourself," he said with false awe, temper getting the best of him. "I'm not going to continue to live in these conditions!"

"These conditions? You make it sound as if the place is a dump!"

She muttered something under hear breath that Eric didn't quite catch, but sounded like it could have been 'asshole'.

"I can't even have company over because your stuff is all over the place. The dorm at school would have been better than this."

"It's not too late, I'll even help you pack," she snapped back without missing a beat.

For a moment he only glared, not wanting to mention that he couldn't afford to live in the dorms even if he'd wanted to.

"When and if I decide to move, you'll be the first to know," he told her, though without his previous bravado.

"For your sake, I hope it doesn't take too long. I can only imagine how you're suffering."

She just didn't quit, Eric thought, shaking his head.

Looking at her now, eyes alight with anger, Eric guessed she was trying her best to be intimidating and it made him want to laugh.

He crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring the girl's stance.

She was comically smaller than him, but it didn't make her back down at all. She stood her ground, even when he took a step forward to subdue her fiery temper.

It was attractive. She was attractive, he admitted begrudgingly. Never had he seen her look so alive as she did in that moment. Her hair was slightly messy from her earlier struggle with the textbooks, her cheeks were flushed with temper and her eyes were positively on fire as she stared him down, refusing to give in.

He shuffled, realizing his body was reacting to her display in a very surprising way.

The shock must have shown on his face and he cursed himself as Tris smirked.

Damn his traitorous body, reacting like he was a pubescent boy again. He was always in control of himself, always.

She didn't even have tits, Eric told himself, letting his eyes trail over her body, just once.

In all honesty, he didn't care much for big tits at the moment. Not when she was looking at him with those stormy gray eyes and that cute little scowl on her face.

"Don't look so proud of yourself. You're still a slob," he told her, just to watch the smile slip off her face.

"Control freak," she shot back and damn, but if it didn't make his cock twitch.

She was positively livid at this point and Eric found it to be as good a reason as any to back away and duck into his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" She called after him and Eric sighed from behind the safety of his door.

He thought about answering her, but decided it would make her angrier if he simply ignored her. Well, that and the fact that he couldn't think of anything to say with his blood rushing to his lower regions.

He breathed deeply, leaning on his door and trying to regain his composure.

He was in disbelief that some scrawny little freshman could have such an effect on him. Losing his temper was one thing, but losing control of his body? It hadn't happened in years.

Eric heard her out on the living room, throwing things around and cursing, and he bit back a moan.

She certainly was something else when she was angry. He would just have to remember not to piss her off again.


	2. 2

Rated M for sexual situations.

xXxX

His evening out with Zeke went far too quickly.

Eric found himself standing outside the door to his new apartment, fast losing the peaceful buzz he'd achieved at the bar.

Zeke was no help. His response when Eric told him of his predicament was to laugh in his face.

"I always knew you liked the crazy ones," Zeke had laughed and slapped him on the back.

"I don't like her," Eric insisted. "I don't know what happened. One minute she was yelling at me, and the next…"

He hadn't offered advice, but did beg Eric for most of the night to introduce him to Tris. Standing outside the door now, he tried once more.

"Come on, man. Let me meet her. She's gotta be smoking hot if she gives you a stiffy by bitching at you."

"Shut up," Eric hissed, nodding to the door. All he needed was for Tris to know the truth of the matter- she'd likely never speak to him again.

Zeke laughed again, though quietly this time as he smiled at his friend.

"Seriously, if you're not interested, hook me up man."

"Good night Zeke," Eric sighed, putting his key in the lock.

"Yeah. Same time next week."

Eric opened the door slowly, peering around the room for Tris before entering as quietly as he could.

It wasn't that he was avoiding her-

The door shut behind Eric with a loud snap and he winced at the noise.

Yes, perhaps he did want to avoid her.

Though he felt better about the circumstances after talking with Zeke, he was still embarassed by the situation that had arisen earlier- a situation that he'd rather not repeat. Yet, unless he wanted to move out, he would undoubtedly have to face her sooner or later.

Steeling himself, he walked across the living room to the kitchen, where the lights were on and Tris was sure to be.

Sure enough, she set at the table with a bottle of liquor and a cup of ice.

"Hey," he offered in greeting, as he put his leftover meal from this evening in the fridge.

"Hey."

He looked at her then, swallowing hard. How had he never noticed how beautiful she was? She was still in her gym clothes- a small pair of black shorts and a tank top, with her hair in a messy bun that was falling out with every move that she made.

She was also a little drunk, if the half empty bottle on the table was anything to go by. Her eyes were glassy and a little red.

"You drinking by yourself?" He couldn't think of anything else to say to her. Nothing appropriate. The petite girl was surprisingly leggy and he couldn't deny that she looked good in those shorts.

"Yeah."

She obviously wasn't feeling very talkative. Eric cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said quietly. He had her interest now. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a small drink, looking at him all the while.

"Are you really?" She asked in a curious tone.

No, he thought, eying her bare legs.

"Look, I know I'm not the easiest person to live with. My parents were military so I grew up having things a certain way."

"That explains a lot," said Tris. "You're a military brat."

"My whole life," he agreed. "So can you really blame me if the way you live drives me crazy?"

"The way I live?" She asked, her tone dangerous.

"I didn't mean it like that! You're just… different. Different than what I know."

"Plenty of people live just like this, you know." She gestured around the kitchen, which was just as messy as it had been earlier, with the exception of the mail being sorted.

With any hope, she would have the electric bill paid on time.

"I know," he said, batting that thought away. "It's just not what I'm used to."

She smiled at him then, looking up at him through thick blonde lashes.

Perhaps it was the liquor in him, but Eric thought it was a little too warm in the apartment at the moment.

"I might have some control issues," he admitted, searching for something to distract him from her long eyelashes.

"You? I never would have guessed," Tris laughed. The sound was so soft and gentle that Eric had to smile back. She was perfect in that moment and Eric felt his desire from earlier return. Even half drunk and clothed in gym wear, she was beautiful.

"Do you like to be in control all the time?" Tris asked, her voice dropping several octaves. Eric watched her in surprise. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was hitting on him, with that husky tone and her suggestive question.

"I do," he answered honestly, thinking not of how he had to crease his pants perfectly when he folded them, but of how he would rip hers off, given even the slightest chance.

"That's too bad. Giving up control can be very… rewarding."

Oh god, she was hitting on him. He liked to think that he had game, but every line he'd ever known flew out the window as she watched him expectantly for a response.

"You should try it sometime, she suggested, not seeming to notice how very uncomfortable he was.

His pants began to feel tight and restrictive. Luckily, his jeans were loose and it wasn't immediately apparent.

Eric cleared his throat and attempted coherent speech.

"Perhaps I will," he managed steadily, though losing his composure when she stood up suddenly.

"I can help you," she practically purred, stepping close into his personal space.

Good god, she was a gorgeous creature, he thought, eyes skimming her body appreciatively before settling on her lips.

"Yeah?" He asked, suddenly feeling braver and much more like his normal self. "How are you going to do that?"

"Sit," she ordered, pushing him down into her empty chair with surprising strength. She didn't give him a chance to react before she slid onto his lap, straddling his thighs.

If he wasn't hard already, that would have done it, Eric mused, distracted by the heat between her legs. She was burning for him, and he knew she could feel his full arousal.

Instinctively, he reached out to grab her hips, only to have his hands swatted away.

He looked up to her in confusion, just in time to see a sly grin cross her lips.

She ground her pelvis against him, making Eric throw back his head and hiss with pleasure. Even through their clothes, the stimulation made him want to moan.

"Control," Tris whispered in his ear, grinding against his cock again. He wanted to remove the barriers between them, wanted to feel skin on skin, but she was distracting him by nibbling on his earlobe.

He lifted his hips and took pride in the resulting gasp from the girl on his lap.

"Uh, uh," she scolded him, tightening her knees around his waist so that he couldn't repeat the action. Her eyes were still glazed with lust as he watched her shake her head slowly. "You're not in control, remember?"

He slowly understood what she meant through the haze of desire. What she wanted.

His hands fell, hips relaxed, and Tris nodded her approval, even as she pulled away from him.

Her quick fingers found his zipper before he could miss her heat and then his cock was in her hand.

He loved the way her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of him, as if he had something impressive. Loved it so much, he thought he might just cum then and there.

Oh god, he thought again, licking his lips.

She was just ducking her head to take him into her mouth when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Bathroom's open," Tris shouted through his bedroom door, bringing him sharply to consciousness. Her tone was just as irritated as it had been yesterday.

Eric swore out loud.


	3. 3

In the days that followed, Eric had to grudgingly admit that he had a crush on his roomate.

If she had been aware, Eric would have said she was doing her best to torture him.

The girl was always doing provacative things that got his blood pumping.

Bending over. Breathing. Existing.

Perhaps the worst of all was when he discovered Tris did home work outs to save money on an expensive gym membership.

Eric had nearly dropped his grocery bags as he walked in the door to find Tris in yoga pants, stretching out in downward dog.

"Hey," she said, turning her head slightly to look at him. She was sweaty, slightly red faced and breathless, but she was never more alluring to him than in that moment.

"Hey." He managed to sound somewhat composed when he spoke, which he was incredibly grateful for. "I was just at the grocery store. I got the things on your list."

"Thanks," she said, stepping her feet forward, while still keeping weight on her arms. Now she was at a stand, but completely folded over, her palms flat on the mat she stood on.

Eric didn't know what that pose was called, but it was fucking hot.

"I'm almost done, then I'll make dinner. Hope you like spaghetti."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

When he realized that he was staring, Eric practically fled from the room into the kitchen.

It took him far longer to put away the few bags of groceries than it should have. The problem was that his mind was still on the girl bent into suggestive poses on the living room floor.

There was a wall between them now and he couldn't see the girl, but he had a damn good imagination.

He could easily see himself, walking up behind her, pressing against her from behind. Grinding his erection into her ass. Peeling those tight little pants away to find that she wasn't wearing underwear.

She'd be pleased, Eric thought, putting the last of the groceries into the fridge. Happy to have this dick hard for her. She would want him so bad, she'd be begging him for it.

He was getting better at controlling himself lately, but Eric wasn't suprised to find that his dick was hard in his pants, almost straining against his jeans.

He was just considering making a quick visit to his room to relieve some of the tension when Tris walked into the kitchen, still looking indecent in her yoga pants.

She crossed the room to the cupboard, and had to reach above her head to get an empty glass. Eric might have offered to get it for her, but he was too busy staring at her perfect, round ass.

She opened the fridge to fill her cup with water and let out a light, airy laugh.

"Why is there a box of spaghetti in the refrigerator?" She held it up to show him.

"I-I..." He stammered, unfocused on her question as he caught sight of a bead of sweat sliding down over her collarbone and disappearing into her cleavage . "I guess I wasn't paying attention."


	4. 4

After spending the evening with Zeke on Saturday, Eric came home to find a surprise waiting on him when he opened the door.

"Hey-"

Tris let out a squeal and it took Eric a moment to figure out exactly why.

He had just walked in on something private, that much was clear. Tris was astride her male guest, straddling him. She was mostly dressed, but her shirt was missing, giving Eric a clear view of her lacy red bra.

When she stood up, Eric's gaze was drawn to her breasts and he almost didn't notice how her face was nearly the color of her undergarment.

"Get out!" She shrieked indignantly, trying to cover herself with her hands.

Eric hated himself for it, but he went right back out the door he had just come in.

The image of Tris in her bra was burned into his mind, so distracting that he nearly forgot to be annoyed with her for kicking him out of the apartment. This wasn't the dorms at school, if he'd wanted to put up with that sort of thing he would have chosen to live on campus.

Worse, was the jealousy burning hot in his gut.

He hadn't known Tris had a boyfriend. If he had known, maybe he wouldn't have spent so much time dreaming about the way she would look beneath him, naked and completely at his mercy.

Eric groaned and smacked his head against the wall, none too gently.

Who was he kidding? Just because she was suddenly attached to someone else, it didn't make him any less attracted to her. In fact, he was sure he'd be thinking of her again tonight when he got himself off.

Several minutes passed, where Eric was unsure of what to do. Surely they had retired to Tris' bedroom by now? It had to be safe to go in. But did he really want to sit there in his room, listening while another man fucked the focus of his lust?

Yes, Eric thought with sudden intent. Yes, he did.

He had barely made to reach for the door when it opened from the other side.

The other man met Eric's gaze without faltering, but paused in the doorway. He wasn't as tall as Eric, nor as built, but he was good looking in his own right. He had short, dark hair, and deep brown eyes with long lashes. The hint of a tattoo peaked out from underneath the collar of his shirt, but otherwise he looked like a regular pretty boy.

"Hey, man," he began, looking a little embarassed. "Wanted to say sorry. For back there."

"It's fine," Eric said, though he wanted to ask the other man if he had any balls at all. If someone had interrupted him while he was getting busy with Tris, he'd have demanded an apology instead of giving one.

"I'm Four." The man held out his hand, and Eric shook it firmly, squeezing just a little too hard. What the hell kind of name was Four?

"Eric."

"Maybe I'll be seeing you around," Four said, sounding hopeful. Eric didn't understand why the other man was being so friendly, but he tried not to question it. It was easier than the animosity he would have expected from their encounter. Eric had been staring at his girlfriend's tits afterall.

"Yeah. See you around, man."

Four disappeared down the hall, and left Eric staring at his door.

Tris was in there, he reminded himself. All hot and bothered, wanting nothing more than a long, hard dick. He wanted so badly to give it to her, too.

Fuck Four, he thought bitterly, nevermind that the man seemed to be just as kind and selfless as Tris herself. Eric would have hated anyone that fucked Tris, just because.

Supressing another groan, Eric opened the door, finally entering the apartment.

To his surprise, Tris was in the kitchen with a bottle of liquor and a glass of ice, unfortunately fully clothed in a loose tunic and jeans.

If she was frustrated at all, Eric couldn't tell. She seemed composed and carefree, as always. The only hint that anything was amiss was the flushed color of her cheeks and the way she her eyes kept darting to the floor.

"Eric," she greeted him with a little nod, barely holding his gaze.

"Hey Tris."

"I wanted to apologize," she said softly, tipping a little more of the drink into her glass. "I didn't mean to scream at you."

"It's fine," he found himself saying for the second time. "I guess you forgot you have a roommate."

He sounded sullen, even to himself.

"It won't happen again," she assured him, sounding quite sure of herself. Eric hoped she was right. In fact, he hoped she was so embarrassed that she broke up with Four and never saw him again.

"So that guy, Four, is he going to be coming around a lot?" Eric tried to sound uninterested, but wasn't sure he quite suceeded. "I mean, I'm just wondering whether it's okay to bring girls back here." He hadn't been wondering, but it was a good save.

If possible, Tris blushed deeper.

"Um, I guess it's okay. It's your place too."

The silence stretched on between them and Eric eyed Tris with curiosity.

She was so embarassed by talk of sex, you'd almost think she was a virgin.

Eric shook himself mentally. Of course she wasn't a virgin, he had just come home to her grinding on another man's lap. If he had waited another ten minutes to come home, Four would have been balls deep in that sweet little pussy.

He was half erect just thinking about Tris in such a compromising position and he knew he was going to come hard tonight with that image in his head.


End file.
